


a little tender care

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy gets injured but Jemma won't leave her on her own.





	a little tender care

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card - Jemma/Daisy & Sick or Injury

“Dr. Simmons! We need your help!” calls Agent Piper from down the hallway.

Jemma looks up in concern and shares a brief look with May before running out to see what Agent Piper needed, aware that May’s following her.

“Agent Piper, whatever is the matter?” asks Jemma.

Before Piper answers, Jemma notices the blood-stained clothes the agent’s wearing.

“Are you injured?” she asks.

Piper shakes her head.

“It’s not my blood. Pretty sure it’s the bad guys,” she answered.

Then Daisy comes stumbling around the corner, half leaning on Elena.

“Daisy, are you alright?” questions Jemma.

She runs over to her and places Daisy’s arm around her shoulder to help Elena carry her to the med-bay.

“Walls and head are not a good combination, just f-y-i.” she states.

Jemma frowns but keeps them moving.

Once they’re in the med-bay and Daisy’s resting on one of the beds, she shoes everyone else out of the room so she can examine her in private.

Concerned that Daisy has a concussion based on her words, Jemma begins the concussion protocol – going over the twenty-two questions and getting her to rate her symptoms as Jemma writes them down then she gives her a physical examination.

“Well, it doesn’t seem like you have a concussion, just a serious headache but I’m going to give you a full exam to make sure I didn’t miss any other injuries,” states Jemma firmly.

Daisy pouts but doesn’t fight it because she knows she’ll lose.

When Jemma presses on her ribs, she flinches and lets out a groan.

“Let’s get some x-rays taken to see the extent of the damage,” Jemma says.

Once the x-rays are taken and Jemma has looked at them, she decides on the course of action for Daisy.

“Looks like you have a couple bruised ribs so you’re going to want to rest,” says Jemma.

Pouting, Daisy looks at her.

“Will you stay with me and watch a movie or something?” Daisy asks.

Jemma smiles at her because she’s never been able to deny Daisy anything especially when she looks at her like that.

“Of course, anything to get you to rest.”

Daisy shrugs because she knows that that’s a very true statement but it also gets the additional benefit of getting Jemma to rest as well.

They make it back to Daisy’s bunk with relative ease.

“Babe, can you help me change? It kinda hurts to move,” asks Daisy.

“Yes, Daisy, I can. Hold up your arms,” replies Jemma.

Daisy holds up her arms as high as she can without causing herself pain as Jemma grabs the hem of the shirt and slowly works it up and over Daisy until she can take it off of her. Then she helps put on another shirt on Daisy before she stands up and changes her pants.

“Set up a movie and get comfortable, I’ll be right back,” says Jemma before kissing Daisy on the cheek.

Daisy does as she’s told and picks the first live action Scooby-Doo movie after arranging the pillows and blankets carefully so she sit up against the pillows comfortably.

Then Jemma returns with popcorn and water for them to drink.

Seeing Daisy settled in and resting, she smiles lovingly as she hands over the bowl of popcorn to Daisy before joining her on the bed.

When Jemma settles down next to her, Daisy shifts so she can snuggle close to her.

“Hope you don’t mind Scooby-Doo, I was in a mood,” comments Daisy.

“Not at all, darling,” she replies.

Halfway through the movie, Jemma hears light snoring so she looks at Daisy and sees that she’s fallen asleep so she moves the bowl onto one of the side table then snuggles close to Daisy because she’s happy that her girlfriend is actually resting for once and didn’t fight her on it.

Closing her eyes, she lets herself drift off to sleep as well.


End file.
